Percy Jackson and the Lava Monster
by demigod kid
Summary: So Clarisee, Annabeth, and Percy get a quest but when they come back they find 3 new demigods  Shane Son of Poseidon, Sidney Daughter of Athena, and Alexander son of Hephesteus
1. Chapter 1

**Hello =D this is my first story =D ik the charachters are a little ooc but I want them that wayI already have the first two chapters up and I'm almost done with the third one =D I'm probally boring you so ima shutup and let you read =D R&R plzzzzzzzz**

Annabeth POV

I was heading toward the Jackson's house to go to a movie with my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. When I got there Percy was already outside. He smoothly said, "Hey beautiful!" as he came down the steps of his apartment and softly pressed his lips to mine.

I asked, "Are you ready for the movie?" "As long as I'm with you, I'm always ready," he quickly answered back. I smiled, thinking how lucky I was to have a boyfriend as cute as him. I replied, "You look good today."

He laced his fingers into mine as we started to walk down the street. He asked, "So where do you want to go?" I thought for a moment… I said, "How about we go get lunch at that new steak house downtown?" He replied, "Good idea. You always have good ideas Wise Girl." "That's why you need me Seaweed Brain." He smiled at this. When he kissed me we heard something from the alley behind us. From there things got a lot more complicated….


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

Suddenly Annabeth jerked back and said, "Hide!" I shot her a look asking what was wrong. She shot back with a _there is a monster down there _look. I reached to uncap my sword Riptide. When I came back into the alley way I saw a _Kampѐ. _She scowled," You'relucky I don'thave time to mess with you!", and then sped off. All I could think was _why hadn't she attacked me?_ Then I looked in the display case of a TV store, and then I saw something that shocked me. _There is lava from an eruption at Mt. St. Hellens! Police have sent out evacuation teams to keep the city safe but hundreds of fatalities. Kasey, back to you! _

When I came out of shock I looked at Annabeth and said softly," Uh… Annabeth?" "Yeah?" she replied with a soothing voice. "I think we need to go to Camp Half-Blood, Pronto." "What's wrong?" I took her hand and dragged her to the TV's. "What in Hades?" she cried. "Well, how are we supposed to get out of here Wise Girl?" Then she tossed a dramancha in the rode and a ghostly taxi appeared. "Where to?" the lady in the passenger's seat asked. "Camp Half-blood. If u get us there in 5 minuites their's more where that came from." "Deal," she croaked.

It probably took more than five minutes to get there put we gave them the extra dramancha anyway. "Thank-you," she said. "No. Thank _you. _Now, let's take this stack of cabbage to the casino girls!" The cab disappeared.

Annabeth POV

As we walked into camp we saw that there was a war council going on, judging from the sounds in the big house. "I think we should go to the big house now," I said softly. Then my wonderful boyfriend kissed me and said probably, and laced his fingers into my hand. We held hands until we had to split apart to our sub-councilors. All went silent. Chiron finally broke the silence with," Well, if it isn't my two favorite campers. But now we are deciding if we should send a few campers out on a quest to investigate this eruption… Which I guess is why you are here." "Uh… yeah," Percy murmured. Then I blurted out something that filled me with dread. Only three words, but so much dread. "We will go!" Annabeth shouted. As _soon_ as I said it I wished I hadn't.

"Annabeth! I guess it is time you visit the Oracle." Chiron said with a little sympathy in his voice, "Thank-you for volunteering." He nodded.

Percy POV

Oh gods I thought! I thought things would be peaceful now that _Kronos_ was defeated. I hopped Annabeth wouldn't drag me along, but the chances of that was slim. It seemed like an hour of waiting while Annabeth was in there. When she came down I sighed with relief that she hadn't gone insane. Chiron sprang to his feet 2 feet… well four feet but you get the point. He said, "What did the prophecy say?" She gulped then said.

"_Three heroes go to the Mountain of Flames,_

_Discover a monster that could end Olympians days,_

_The curse over a so-called friend,_

_Who made the choice so to end the Olympians,_

_Although, at the front of Hope's doorstep,_

_There is a choice for the gods, to prevail or raze."_

There was silence. Here we go again. Now what will I do?

Chiron broke the silence saying,"Now, who will you-" "I choose Percy and Clarisee!" Now I was a little mad that I had to go with Clarisse, but I would do anything for my beautiful girlfriend. Half-heartedly I said, "Great. We will go tomorrow." Chiron said, "You should be planning," he raised an eye-brow, "I will allow Annabeth to stay in your cabin so you will have enough time to plan."

Ok! The quest was so worth this! Now, I was excited! "Come on Percy. I better go get my stuff."

When we got to her cabin we gathered up a few of her things like: her nightwear (Very small), a picture of me (Yay), and her cell-phone.

When we got to my cabin and we sat down. It was silent for a few wonderful moments. Me, just starring at the most beautiful girl in the world. Best of all, she was _mine._ She broke the silence saying,"Percy. I'm scared." I looked at her and said, "It will be alright." I pushed my lips against her, and I felt her tongue rubbing against my lips and opened up. She put her hands on my neck leaning me back and suddenly she was top of me. It was the most bliss feeling in the world feeling her tongue sliding against mine. She pulled back her lips but still kept her head against mine. Then she kissed me softly again and got up. Then, she sat on a bunk and I sat by her. I snuggled with her for a moment. Then, she forced her lips back against mine and I opened my lips knowing her tongue would come into my mouth. Luckily, it did. She put he hands on my neck sliding her tongue against mine. When she took her lips away I sighed.

Then she said, "That was fun." I said, "It wouldn't have been fun if I hadn't had the most beautiful girl in the world with me." She smiled and said," We really need to get back to planning" I nodded, but I knew what she couldn't stay away for long.

Annabeth's POV

I leaned in and kissed him. I kissed him over and over for at least an hour. Then I started to get tired. I pulled apart and said, "We should get to bed." Percy nodded. We changed. I climbed up into my bunk, but I couldn't close my eyes. I started shivering. Then he said, "You should get in my bunk. So I can warm you up." I smiled and got up into his bunk. He pulled the covers over both of us and we started snuggling. I was sure neither one of us closed are eyes once that night.

When we got up I smiled knowing my lips were swollen from last night. He softly kissed me and said, "We need to get going." I got my trunk and noticed it was 5am. We went into the Ares cabin and quietly woke up Clarisse.

When we got outside and she started starring at my face. She said, "You guys didn't… right?" I replied, "No… We just made-out." She laughed. "We should get going now." She nodded but I knew it was fake.

"Um… guys?", Percy said. "What?", we replied simultaneously. "How are we going to get back to New York?" He said mysteriously. "I never thought about that…" "You were probly to busy making-out with him," Clarisse muttered. Then he said, "Give me your sack of dramanchas" "Why?" "Just trust me," he said. "I always have trusted you," I said softly. He kissed me lightly and I gave him the dramanchas. Then he through five of them out into the lake. "Why did you do that?" I yelled. "You'll see…" When I looked out into the shore I saw Poseidon's chariot. "Wow", I said in awe. When we got in he said, "Gety-up!", and we sped off at what I thought was the speed of sound. "Get us near Mt. St. Hellens" "Ok boss," the first sea horse replied.

About two minutes later we were staring at an erupting volcano. "Percy, do you have a plan on how to get through the lava?" "As a matter of fact I do," he replied. Water started swirling around him then plunged into the lava. The lava cooled and dried but there was a little spot left. Then, a monster started to from that spot until we were starring at a 15 foot tall lava creature. "Percy go!" Then the seahorses started turning and we picked up speed. "How fast are we going?" Percy asked. "Well… how about the speed of sound for you?" "Faster would be good," he replied. Then we started going faster till we saw the shore of Long Island.

We ran to the Bighouse to tell Chiron what we had seen. When we explained everything he said, "This must be a new monster because I have never heard of anything like it. I shall name it _λάβα _(Lava)." Then a satyr burst through the door. "Sir! We just got news that _Gaia _has created a new monster!"

Percy's POV

"This must mean _Gaea_ is rising," said Chiron, "We need to call everyone in now!"

Once we called everyone in, it looked like a riot. "What's going on?" "Ask them" "Quiet!" I shouted. Once everything settled down, we started to do roll call. "Chris Rodriguez?" No answer. "Does anyone know where Chris is?" "He left two nights ago!" Shock went through the crowd. The riot started again.

Chiron spoke, "Percy come with me." I followed him into the bighouse. He took me too a room with all kinds of file cabinets. He said a weird chant that unlocked a cabinet in the back of the room. There was only one file in it. "What is that?" I asked. "It's instructions on what to do if _Gaea _ever rises again. Only the hero can read it. You are the hero."

I read the file. (Ha-ha I didn't tell you what it said for a reason! I will release it once I'm finished)

"I know what to do."

**I crammed the next few chapters in here! Review please! BTW this is are the other demigods are found so stay tunned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sidney's POV**

Hi, my name is Sidney. I'm 13. I had a great simple life until today, when things got complicated.

I was coming to math class and… BRING! "Oh crap," I thought. I went into my math class and sat down next to Shane "Hi." "Hey." My teacher said, "You two!" "Mam'?" we replied together. "Come with me," she said sternly. Shane shrugged. When we came out of the classroom and looked down the hall. Then, I saw the most horrible thing I have ever seen. WHOOSH. A lion type thing came out of the hall, but a kid and my class came out and played some pipes. Amazingly, the lion fell asleep. "Go out the back door and stay there. We don't have much time. I will meet you there."

Once we go outside I asked Shane, "What just happened?" "I think our math teacher is a lion." Just the kid who saved our lives rushed out the door. What was his name…? Owen! "Come on! We don't have a lot of time!" He took off his shoes revealing hooves. "Owen? Why do you have hooves?" "Don't mine that. Follow me." And that's what we did, follow him. He threw a gold coin onto the road. "What is that?" Shane asked quickly. "A dramancha." "Why did you throw it on the road though?" "Just watch. I'll explain when it gets here" "What gets here?" Just then a smoky form appeared. It looked like a taxi. "Where to a lady from inside asked?" "Camp Half-Blood! Quick! Mr. Fuzzy woke up!" We jumped in and saw the lion come at us. I thought we were dead but at the last second the cab pulled away.

"Listen," Owen said. "What" "You are about to enter a very crazy world. So, if you have any questions about the events of the past few minutes, ask." "What was that thing chasing us?" "She was a monster. A sphinx to be exact." "What are you?" I asked. "I'm a satyr." "Why was the sphinx chasing us?" "You two are demigods." "Do you know what demi means?" Shane asked. "No. What." "It means half. That means he is saying we are half god." "Right," Owen muttered. "What kind of gods are you talking about" "Greek. Oh wait! We're here" "WOW," we said together.

When we go to the top of the hill we got a better view of the place. It looked like a totally pimped out camp. We passed a tree with a golden sheep skin.

When we go there I saw a half man half horse... a centaur, that's it. "Chiron, I have two new campers," Owen said to him. "What are your names?" the man, I mean centaur asked. "I'm Sidney. That's Shane," I said nervously. "Well, Sidney, Shane, it's nice to meet you. Owen, give them the initiation." "Yes sir! What? She got claimed already." I looked up and saw an image of an owl above my head. "What is that?" "Your mother has claimed you. You are a daughter of Athena," Owen said. "My mom is Athena?" "You bet she is!" "Cool. I wander who your parent is?" "Well, it can't be my mom because I lived with her my whole life. It has to be my dad." "You will be claimed by your parent tonight but-"Another two people walked up. "Master Grover, who is that?" Owen asked the other satyr. "This is Alexander." "Hi," the kid said. "Hello. Are you new here?" "Yes" "Cool. We just got here too," I said.

Once I got a tour of camp and got showed my cabin, I felt a little bit more familiar with the place. When I got to my cabin I got a welcome from a few people. The counselor, Annabeth, was really nice. She said I could hang out with her until I was familiar with everyone. She showed the bunk I was going to sleep in.

When, it was time for dinner we went to this really cool pavilion. Once we sat down at our cabin's table Annabeth said, "Tell the glass what you want to drink." I said, "Coke." "WHOA! That is coooool." "I know, right?" I looked over at the Hermes table where Alexander's and Shane were sitting, and I saw a Hammer above Alexander's head. Somebody shouted, "He's a child of Hephaestus!" Everyone took him over to the Hephaestus table. Then, a trident appeared above Shane's head. "He's a child of Poseidon!" Everyone looked at Shane. Then, they took him over to a table with only one other person, but the person there looked excited. Annabeth whispered, "The other kid at that table is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." "Oh, cool," I replied.

Shane's POV

When I got over to the Poseidon table I saw a boy about 17. "Hey. I'm Percy," the guy said. "Hey. I'm Shane." "I'm glad I have someone in my cabin now. I always wanted a little bro." "I have a question?" "Yeah?" "There is this girl I like. How do I let her know I like her?" "Easy. All you have to do is tell her. Don't be shy. If she says no, then don't stop trying. That's how I got my girlfriend, Annabeth." "Who is she?" "She's the counselor for the Athena." He pointed to a girl that looked just like Sidney. "Do I get any magic items from our dad or anything?" "I don't know. Ask Chiron." When we went to our cabin my jaw dropped. "This place is cool!" "Yeah" "We better go to sleep," he said. I got in my bed and he turned out the lights. "Goodnight lil' bro." "G'night."

When I got up the next morning I went to see Chiron. "Sir?" "Oh hello Shane. What do you need?" "I want to know if I get any magic items from my dad." "Yes! Thank-you for reminding me. Now let me get it for you." He came back with a cup full of water. "Hold out your hands." When I did he poured the glass of water in my hands. Amazingly it formed into a ball in my hands."Sacred Water. Think of a weapon and it will turn into that," he said. I thought about a shield and a scimitar and it turned into just what I imagined. "How is water going to hurt anybody?" "It is just like a regular weapon when you slice or stab at something." "Do I get any powers like walking on water?" "Yes! You can turn your Sacred Water into a wave under your feet to jump higher or go faster." "Thank-you Chiron." "You should go to your first sword-fighting class." "Yes sir!" When I got outside I turned my water into a wave and surfed off to sword-fighting class.

Alexander's POV

When I woke up I heard noises coming from a building next door. He changed quickly and went over there. It turns out the building was a forge. The counselor greeted me and said, "As a blessing from our dad, you get a bar of whatever metal you want." He listed all of the metals. Then I said, "Can I have titanium?" "Elite Titanium coming right up!" He went into a room and when he came back he had a bar of shining metal in his hands. "Now, you need to make your weapon. Some of us will help you if you would like." "Thank-you, but my mom owns a autoshop so I know how to smith metals." He started to think of what kind of weapon he wanted. A war hammer? No. scythe? No. A scimitar? No. A javelin? Yes. He went to work. 30 minutes later he came out with a 8 foot long javelin. One of his cabinmates whistled and said, "WHAT! A! BEAUTIFUL! JAVELIN!"

Sidney's POV

When I woke up and got dressed Annabeth took me to the weapon storage room. It was quiet for a moment until she broke the silence wit, "Look around. If you see something you want ask me." "I want something a little flashy." "Hold on. I got just the thing." She came back with a rifle in her hand. "What is that?" "This is the M-9. It is modified so it can shoot monster killing bullets. What kind of bullets would you like?" I looked over and saw some iron bullets. "How about those?" I pointed to the box of silver bullets. "Those are Stygnian Iron bullets. Good for killing undead monsters. When it gets the taste of blood, you become stronger." She handed me the box of bullets. "I gotta go see Percy. Its free time so I guess you can do whatever."

After Annabeth left, I went to go find Shane. I found him sitting on a tree stump. "Hey" "Hi Sidney" "Do you want to go for a walk?" "Sure"

We walked into the forest and sat down on a log. "Shane?" "Yeah?" "I-I-I like you!" I expected him to hate me but he did something even more suprising. He kissed me. When, he pulled apart he said, "I like you too." We talked for about an hour. I showed him my new weapon, but his was way cooler. We heard a conch horn sounded, and he said, "We better go back to camp." He kissed me good-bye and went off to his activities. "Meet me after dinner!" "OK!"

When, I got back to camp I went to sword practice. I miserably got beaten every time. After the lesson, I asked Annabeth if she could help me train. She said yes and we started hacking down practice targets.

"What have you done today?" she asked. Sweating, I replied, "Besides getting a new boyfriend, all I did was lose against everyone in sword practice." "So… who is your new boyfriend?" "Shane," I said. I sat down and so did Annabeth. "Annabeth?" "What?" "I feel much safer around you, but we can't be friends since your 17 and I'm 13." "Who said we couldn't be friends?" "I don't know. I just thought you wouldn't like hanging around with a 13 year old all the time." "We can still be friends," she replied. "Well, I gotta go meet Percy at the beach. It's been nice hanging out with you. Bye!" "C'ya!"

Annabeth POV (I told you I would have some percabeth… enjoy =D)

When I got to the beach Percy was already waiting in the surf. "Where have you been!" he called out. "I've been helping Sidney with sword fighting!" He ran up to me and tackle hugged me, but I ended up on top. I leaned down, grabbed his hair and kissed him. I opened my mouth and his tounge came in and slid against mine. We stayed like that a few minutes until I pulled apart and he asked, "Do you want something to eat?" "Sure" I got off of him and he softly kissed me. He ran off into the woods. Five minutes later he came back with a picnic basket. This was going to be one of the best dates ever.

Shane's POV

I went to my cabin and felt so bad. What if I couldn't be a good boyfriend? What if she isn't right for me? What if what if what if? Then, Percy walked in. "What's wrong?" "Girl trouble," I replied. "Tell me the whole story. Maybe I can help." I explained what had happened. "I don't know. This is a problem you'll need to figure out on your own," he said.

When I got to archery, I formed my water into a bow. Everyone asked me how I got it. "Chiron gave it to me." Unfortunately, I had to say it one-trillion times. On my first shot I got a bulls-eye. And that's how it went for the next seven shots. On my ninth shot, I shot the "arrow" through the target. "Looks like we have another archer expert!" shouted Chiron.

When it was time for dinner, I sat down with Percy. I scrapped some food into the fireas an offering to Poseidon.

When dinner was over I went over to see. "So what did you want?" "Wanna go for a walk?" "Sure." I laced my fingers through hers. When we got out of sight of the rest of the campers she put her head on my shoulder. After a few minutes of walking silently, we finally got to the beach and sat down. She kissed me softly and said, "I wish we could go back to our normal lives." "Me too."

Sidney's POV

He sat down and I sat down on his lap. He whispered, "I loved you ever since we met, I always got too nervous to tell you, but I love you." "I love you too." I leaned in to kiss him. I forced him to the point where he was lying in the sand with me on top of him. When I pulled apart I thought "Why is this so easy? It's just I feel so much calmer around him. We stayed like that for hours almost until he said, "We better go to our cabins now." I sighed. "I guess." I got up and he did the same. "Bye" "Later!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to Percy's POV! Review or I kill Annabeth! REVIEW and ENJOY! Thanks for all the support =D**

Percy's POV

It's hard to let the new kids know that that one of them will have to die. When the time comes they will know. But we need to tell them we leave tomorrow. I will gather them up, but why am I arguing with myself. I left a note on all of their cabin doors so they would now where to go, but now I need to train.

When I got to the arena I saw Annabeth. "Hey." She came over and kissed me. Still wrapped around me she said, "Do you want to practice?" "Sure." She let go of me and shouted, "Bring it on seaweedbrain!" I ran over to her side of the arena and slice, but she side stepped and stabbed at me. Luckily I ducked and missed the blade by inches. Still ducking I spun swiping a circle around me, but Annabeth jumped. She stabbed repeatedly at me pushing me to the edge of the arena. I jumped over her and swiped in a act of desperation. The hit knocked her out of the arena. I won. "Nice job seaweed brain! Bet you couldn't do that again!" "You're on!" To sum the next fight up, I lost. I guess that's what you get for messing with Annabeth. "Nice fight!", she shouted. "You too!" She ran over and kissed me. Then she said, "No matter how many times I kick your butt… I love you." "I love you to Wisegirl." She kissed me and said, "We better go to that meeting." "Diddo."

When we go to the clearing all the others were waiting. "Where have you guys been?" "Practicing…." Annabeth said. "I'm Percy Jackson. I need to inform you that we will be going on a quest tomorrow."

Once I told them everything and to go get ready everyone left, except Annabeth. "So, we have another quest." "Yeah," I replied stupidly. "If this is the last time we get to talk… I just want to tell you… I love you," I said softly. She leaned in to kiss me, but right before she kissed me she said, "I love you too." She lowered me until I was laying on the ground with her on top of me. Her tounge came into my mouth and slip blissfully against mine. I felt her put her hands behind my neck, so I grabbed her waist. When she pulled away she kept he forehead against mine. "I love you so much seaweed brain. And even our parents can't change that." If looks could kill I would have been blasted to _Tartarus _by now. She grabbed my hair and furiously started to kiss me. We stayed like this for at least two hours. Then, I said, "I love you, but we need to go back to our cabins now." "Ok," she sighed. "Love you" "Love you too," I said. She kissed me one more time and went off to her cabin. When I got to mine, all I could think about was her and how lucky I was to have her.

Shane's POV

I started to think about Sidney and the quest, until Percy got back. He just sat down and started staring up at the sky dreamily. "What?", I asked. "It's just… Umm… Annabeth…" "Well let's get to bed."

Sidney's POV

I got up at 6am and met the other campers. "Do you have any idea of where to go?" I asked. "From what I know of, we need to find a pomegranate fruit. From, its juices comes a wine powerful enough to stop the lava monster. So, first stop is Iran," Percy replied, "Then, we need Dionysus to multiply it enough to fit into our water cannon that the Hephaestus cabin will make. Now we just need a ride from my father." "Where are you going to get that?" Alexander asked. "You'll see."

He led us to the beach and threw out a bag of dramanchas. Surprisingly, a chariot popped out. "Is that a chariot?" Shane asked. "Not just a chariot, our father's chariot." "Cooooool," we said in awe. We hopped in the chariot and it sped off at what I thought was the speed of sound. Faster than a jackrabbit, we were at Port Cesme (yes that is a real port in Turkey.) "Thanks for the ride!" Percy shouted. "Anytime kiddo!" the sea horse shouted. Sooner then they appeared to us, they disappeared. From there we came to Iran in an hour because of the "taxi".

After a while of looking we came to a store/shack thingy. "Pomegranate $5.00!" the owner shouted. "We need one for free," Percy said. "Sorry. No can do sir." Let's just say Percy took a pole and the man let us get a pomegranate for free. But Clarisee took the pole and knocked Percy unconscious. She took the pomegranates and ran out the door.

"What?" I shouted. "Just help me get Percy to the taxi," Annabeth said. "Ok" We took him and put him in the cab. "Take us to the hotel nearest to Sparta." "Ok" Hours later we reached a hotel in Italy. "Thanks for the ride.""No problem!" one of the ladies shouted as they sank into the Earth again.

Once we go to our room and laid Percy on the bed, we started to talk about where to go next. "When Percy becomes conscious we need to go to Sparta to find Hope's house." When we went to bed all I could think about was Shane. But soon, I fell asleep.

Percy's POV

When I woke up I was being fed Nectar by my girlfriend. "I'm up," I said. "Great!" Annabeth exclaimed. She leaned down and kissed me softly. "We need to get going now," she said. But Shane turned on the TV ad it said:

_Kasey: There is lava continuously moving and now it is with 7miles of the Empire State Building._

We turned the TV off. "We need to get going now!" We got up and left the hotel.

We took the "taxi" all the way to Sparta. "WOW!" we all exclaimed. "Now we need to find Hope's house," Annabeth said. After hours of searching we finally came to it. We knocked on the door, and a beautiful lady appeared. "What do you want?" "We need a Pomegranate," Annabeth stated. "A pomegranate costs one soul."

Alexander's POV

"I will," I said knowing I am the least important of the group. "No Alex!" "Yes! Now zap me Hope!" Then I was gone…

Sidney's POV

"No!" I shouted knowing it was too late. "Sidney! We need to go. Can you give us a teleport free with the pomegranate?" "Yes. Where to?" "Camp Half-Blood." I felt myself drifting away, but soon I was in the big house. "What in Hades! How did you guys get here? Where are Clarisee and Alexander?" Chiron shouted at once. "Clarisee stole our pomegranate and Alexander's soul was traded for another one. We need to see Dionysus now!" He rushed us to Dionysus. "Get our water cannon!" Soon, the Hephaestus cabin rushed up with our cannon. "Dionysus put the juice in there!" He crushed the pomegranate and the juices started swirling around his head and into the cannon. "Can you get us to the monster?" "Yes!" We started fading… again and we appeared 250 feet away from a towering monster.


	5. Chapter 5 soon

**Author's note: The final battle is coming, but I need 10 more reviews till I can release it. Review if you want the final chapter. Thank-you for all the support. ~demigod kid**


	6. goodbye im srry

**I just cant find the right words anymore D= I need reviews so I can know what the reader wants… im so sorry about this but I cant do this anymore without any support… If you like my writing I will be doing numerous other one-shots and such! Thank-you for all the- wait I cant say that because I havn't got 1 review for 2 chapter so I cant say that… I might finish this later on if I get enough reviews but for now im done with a non-supported fanfic. Good bye ~demigod kid**


End file.
